Reactions
by gleefan263
Summary: What happens when people notice Finn with someone else? Will/Should they tell Rachel? Find out! Puckleberry. Pezberry Friendship. My first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

_Dammit Rachel! You've never let this stuff get to you! You know you're better than all of those knuckle heads! You know that! Just wash yourself off before anyone enters the girl's bathroom and change into the extra set of clothes that you always bring. That's better. Now get on with your day._

I walk out of the bathroom, with my wet, slushie stained clothes in a plastic bag. I'm sick of those stupid footballers throwing slushies in my face all the time. What did I ever do to them? I know I can be controlling and I never shy away from informing people of the truth but that is no reason to cover someone in a wet, sticky beverage!

Anyway, while approaching my locker, I notice a very tall Finn standing there, obviously waiting for me. I really don't want to see him. Not after I find out about him and Santana's 'relations' the other year. I still can't believe he did that to me, and frankly, I don't want to see him right now.

"Hey Rachel… how have you been? We haven't really talked much since… you know."

"Oh I wonder why? We were dating! And I find out that you got it on with Santana! Of all people! Was it because she's prettier than me? Well I'm sorry that I'm not a Quinn or another beautiful cheerleader but not everyone is that lucky! And I was so-

"Jeez! Rachel! It's not so bad! It's not like we were dating at the time or anything. Can we please just forget this ever happened and move on? I am so sorry Rachel. It will never happen again."

Is he serious? Does he not understand anything? I can't just get over something like this. But I do miss him. And he is right. We weren't going out at the time. I probably am just over-reacting. It's not like he would ever do something like that to me again. He genuinely cares about me after all. It would be unfair if we didn't give it another shot. We haven't talked for a week; I do think it's time to get over this.

"I suppose you're right. I am probably over-reacting. I forgive you. Just… please, please promise me you'll never do anything like that again…"

"Rachel Berry, I love you and I promise you a thousand times that I will never hurt you again... So… are we back together?"

"Finn Hudson, I forgive you! I love you too!"

As soon as I could blink, I was in his arms and found myself wrapping my arms around his shoulders, feeling safe and happy again. I really don't know what I would have done without him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Sure, he has his flaws, but I love him, and that is all that matters.

Puck's POV

Could my day get any worse? My truck broke down so I had to walk to school, then I was late, which I wouldn't mind usually but I had football practice so the Coach killed me! The worst part was when I was walking down the corridor, guitar in hand, I saw Berry and Finn talking, with Berry staring at him with those doe eyes, followed by them going all gooey and hugging each other. I'm guessing they've kissed and made up.

I hate the fact that he is always stringing her along like a kitten with some string! It's not fair on her. He's always going between her and Quinn, which really takes its toll on Berry. It's not like I care about her or anything but us Jew's gotta stick together, and it's not hard to see the pain that she tries to hide because of stupid Frankenteen!

I walk alone to glee. I skipped last period so I'm about 20 minutes early. I'll just play my guitar or something to keep myself from being bored. I approach the room and am surprised to see Rachel sitting at the piano. My spirits are lifted a little as I see her, and I walk in.

"Hey Berry."

She looks shocked and stops playing with the keys. "Pu-Puckerman. What are you doing here so early?"

"Relax Berry, I skipped last period."

"Noah! You should never do that! Education is very important and if you skip all of your school life how will yo-

"I get it. What about you? You can't lecture me about skipping class when you are doing it right now!"

"I cannot believe that you are accusing me of such a crime! I for one care about my education and as you should know I am going to use that to my advantage when I am the brightest star on Broadway!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I was in the auditorium. I have a free."

"Whatever Berry."

I walk over to one of the vacant seats in the front. After sitting down, I silently watch her. She looks uncomfortable under my stare and I try to hold in a smirk as she plays a melody with her right hand, her left occasionally tugging at her short skirt.

"I take it that you and Finn are together again."

She stops playing and looks at me with an unreadable expression. "Yes we are. I realised that I over-reacted and it was silly getting worked up about an incident that happened when we weren't even together."

I am surprised at how easily she gave in to him. It has only been a week since they broke up. "Do you really believe that? Or do you just think that you have to believe that?"

A puzzled expression plays in her features, and she takes a good six seconds before she replies. "O-Of course I believe it. W-Why wouldn't I? Finn is sorry and I over-reacted and we love each other and that is all that matters thank you very much!"

"Whatever you say Berry."

Rachel's POV

Who does Puckerman think he is? Of course I believe it. Well, I sort of do. I think I took it too far but I did have reason to be angry. If it was with someone like Tina I wouldn't be as angry but with Santana? Oh well… it's over now and I can enjoy my perfect life with Finn, and hopefully not have to worry about people like Puckerman asking questions.

My thoughts are interrupted when the other glee kids start entering the choir room. Mercedes and Kurt enter, followed by Finn. Mercedes and Kurt wave to me. I smile and wave back and they take two seats behind me, whilst Finn takes the seat to my left and kisses my cheek.

I look around the room and Mr Schuester walks in with the usual grin on his face. He is holding some sheet music and I cringe a little when I consider the possibility of singing one of his ideas of a fantastic song. The songs he usually chooses are great, but we never really get much of a chance to discuss our ideas.

"Hello everyone! I have to be honest and tell you all that I've had a lot of trouble deciding what this week's assignment should be. But I finally found one that we haven't done for a while, and last time we did this, the two winners won a trip to Breadsticks. So for those of you who haven't yet caught on to this week's assignment, we are doing duets in which your partner will be chosen by my very own top hat!"

I look at the black top hat and contemplate who fate will pair me with. I hope it's Finn. Our voices go really well together. I look around the room to see what other people's reactions are.

"Yay! I hope I'm with Mike!" Tina announces and they both nuzzle each other.

"I'm gonna kill this thing. Breadsticks, here I come!" Santana pledges.

"Okay guys well, Sam, you're up first, choose a name out of the hat and let fate decide."

There are a few 'oohs' and Sam approaches the hat. He pulls out a name.

"Mike."

Tina shows a look of devastation. "No way! Draw again! I get Mike!"

Mr Schue, clearly enjoying this simply states; "Sorry Tina but fate has spoken. Mercedes, you're up."

"Brittany."

I notice Santana's grievance but she holds her head high and pretends that it doesn't bother her.

"Finn, you're next."

"Quinn."

What? I can't believe this. This ruins everything! I am supposed to be with Finn so we can showcase our perfect harmonies and win a trip to breadsticks where Finn will tell me that he loves me. I look over at Quinn and see her smile her devious smile. Surely Finn and Quinn wouldn't do anything that might compromise our relationship… no-no-no what am I thinking…? Finn would never do that to me! Not again. Not after what happened with Santana.

Quinn sniggers at me. "This couldn't have turned out better! Our voices do go really well together. Finn, don't you agree?"

Finn drops an apologetic look at me and turns back to Quinn, who is sitting a row behind us, a few seats away. "Totally."

I know that Finn doesn't really mean that. He just doesn't like confrontation, so he tries to please everyone, one of the many reasons why I love him.

"Okay, Tina! You're next!"

Tina walks up and pulls a name out of the hat. She has a look of shock and fear as she reads out the name. "Santana…"

Santana doesn't even flinch as Tina walks back to her seat next to Mike. To my surprise, she shows a small smile that disappears as soon as it appeared.

"Rachel! You're up!"

I bounce out of my seat and walk elegantly over to the hat. Now that Finn is taken, I am hoping to get Kurt. He is my only competition in glee and we could smash this thing to pieces we would be that amazing. Once I reach the hat I close my eyes and dip my right hand into the hat whilst my left hand is busy with its fingers crossed. I connect my finger with s small sliver of paper and draw it out, only to be staring at it with shear disappointment.

"Puck…"

The already silent room seems quieter as I look around and fix my gaze on Puck. As usual he is wearing his classic smirk as I walk back to my seat and interlace my fingers with Finn's. I remember the last time Puck and I worked on a song together. Well, eliminating the Run Joey Run video. I really don't want to do that again.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the day. I say goodbye to Finn and approach Mr Schue, asking him about me doing a solo from Westside Story at Regionals. As usual, he declines my superior ideas and I trot out of the room, only to be met in the corridor by none other than Noah Puckerman.

"What do you want Puck?"

"What? Can't I talk to my fellow hot Jew?"

He better get to the point soon. "I'll ask again. What do you want?"

"Well, now that we're duet partners, and a trip to breadsticks is up for grabs, we need to win. And to do that, we need to discuss whatever it is you talk about when you're planning to perform a duet."

"Well, you know that I will only perform a piece that meets a high standard, and I know that it will be hard for you to keep up with my bursting talent, but I'm sure that you'll be fine, and that is why I believe that if I choose the song, and give you the lyrics and things tomorrow, we can both practice separately and bring everything together on the day."

"I know that you must have things kept at a high standard, which is why we should rehearse together. It's the only way. I'm free this afternoon and all week basically so yeah. Breadsticks… get ready for some hot Jew action."

I know why he is doing this. He wants a make-out session. Why else? Why do I have to be free this afternoon? I'll just lie. "Sorry Noah, but I'm busy this afternoon, all week actually. So we'll just have to complete this individually."

"Oh yeah? What are you doing?"

My eyes start to flutter. "W-well I have to uh, see my grandparents and um, yeah."

"Really? All week? And as I recall, one day when you were rambling on you told me that your grandparents live in Texas."

Dammit. "Well uh, they have moved back and tomorrow I-

"Just stop. I'll drive us to your house. At least you won't have to walk."

"But I can't. I told you. I'm busy."

"Let's go!"

"Fine."

Great. If I wasn't such a bad liar, he wouldn't have been so pushy. I guess I'll have to work on that. Wait a second, how did he remember that stuff about my grandparents living in Texas. I didn't think he was actually listening when I talked to him…

We walk together through the corridors and out one of the back doors into the student car park. We reach his truck and I smile when I see a few stuffed toys sitting on the back seat. "Are they your sister's?"

"Yeah… I must've forgotten them…"

He unlocks the car and I hop into the front seat. It is quite warm in the car and I take off my sweater to account for the heat. I place it delicately on my lap and buckle the seat belt. By this time, Puck is strapped in and already starting the engine. We pull out of the parking lot and start our drive.

"Well I was thinking about song selection for this assignment and I wasn't quite sure where we stand right now. Not that it matters or anything it's just relevant to this task and I can't quite think of a song to express how we feel about each other. I thought maybe you could be responsible for the song selection and I can just work out our parts and harmonies in the song or something."

He looks at me briefly and turns back to the road. "Sure that sounds fine. I guess we'll sort that out when we get to your place. So, what are your thoughts about Quinn and Finn doing a duet together?"

I am surprised at his question. Why would he care about it? It's probably just to start conversation. "It's fine. They're friends and I'm sure they'll do a great duet… not as good as ours of course!"

"Can you trust him with her?"

"Of course I can! W-why do you care so much?"

"Eh… just wonderin'."

"Okay…"

I am slightly confused at his questions. Oh well. I just can't wait until this duet assignment is finished so things can go back to normal where I am not Finn's competition.

We pull up at my house and I notice that my dads are still at work, which is normal. They don't get back till' about 7:00pm on most days.

The engine turns off and we both simultaneously get out of the car. I lead to my front door and unlock it with the key that I keep in my bag. We step inside and I put my bag down next to the door. I'll unpack it later.

"Your house is different since I was last here."

I cringe a little at the thought. The last time he was here we were making out on my bed. Hopefully, he doesn't care about that and isn't thinking about it. "Yeah. We had it painted and the furniture moved around. My dads like to keep things different. Would you like a drink?"

"Nah."

"Well, do you want to practice downstairs or in my room or wherever else?"

I really hope he doesn't say my room. That situation is destined for trouble.

"May as well stay down here."


	2. Chapter 2

Puck's POV

Yesterday afternoon was pretty good. We found a kick-ass song and killed it. Rachel is actually pretty cool. I had a lot of fun except for the part when Finn rang her and she was talking for about 20 minutes.

I drive to school earlier this morning. I don't have football practice today but I don't wanna be too late because I told Finn that I would meet him on the football field. Apparently he has to tell me something. It's probably nothing, but I'm his bro, and after last year with the whole baby drama I don't wanna screw our friendship up at the moment.

When I am about 10 minutes away from the school I notice Rachel walking by herself towards school. I stop the car about 10 yards in front of her. She notices me and approaches the car. She sticks her head in the window that I winded down.

"Do you need a ride?"

"I was actually contemplating the universe and how-

"Do you need a ride?"

"Sure. Thank you Noah."

She opens the door and gets in. I actually don't mind it when she calls me Noah. If anyone else said it, it would be weird (except for my mum and sister, of course), but for some reason when Rachel says it I get a warm feeling. And I am not a mushy person! I am the Puckasaurous! But that doesn't mean I don't have a heart.

"So Noah, why are you getting to school so early? Aren't you just going to skip first period anyway?"

"No way! I have chemistry first period! But that's not why I'm coming to school earlier this morning."

"You! You like chemistry! Ha! Since when did you care about anything that requires work?"

"Why is it such a surprise?"

"Oh… I don't know… I mean it shouldn't be because you attend classes most of the time and are always going on about how important your education is and how interested you are in science and English and what not… so why did you come to school earlier?"

Her sarcasm makes me let out a laugh. "Whatever Berry. Anyway the reason I am at school so early is because of Finn. He needs to talk to me about something."

"Oh okay. I need to go to the library and study for an English test coming up."

"Have fun with that."

I approach the school and pull into the student car park and park in my usual spot. There are few cars here and one of them is Finn's.

"Well, I'm going to head off to the library now. I'll see you around."

"Cya Berry."

I watch her walk towards the back door whilst locking my truck. In a quick flash of her hair, she is gone.

I start to walk towards the field. As I approach the tri-line, I see Finn sitting on the bleachers so I jog over to him. I open the metal gate and notice how it makes a creaking noise as it is pushed open, and the same when I close it.

"Hey Finn. What's up?"

He is sitting on one of the long, metal benches with his elbows on his knees and his head resting on his palms. "I need to tell you something."

He doesn't sound sad or angry, he actually sounds a little excited. "Yeah I got that part. What do ya need to tell me?"

"Well… yesterday when I was at Quinn's house rehearsing, we- well, long story short we kissed!"

I can't quite figure out whether he thinks that this is a good thing or a bad thing, but judging by the smirk on his face I take it that he thinks that this is a good thing. And my first thought is Rachel.

"Wait… what?"

He takes his hands away from his face and sits up. "We're in love! I have known for a while but have brushed It off telling myself that it is nothing but then… there was a spark and… we confessed our love for each other and everything was perfect dude!"

I have no idea what is going through his head. Has he even considered Rachel? "Dude! What about Rachel?"

"Oh well… we'll just stay together until Quinn and I sort everything out and then I'll break it to her gently."

"So if you're gonna break up with her anyway then why not break up with her today. You know, tell her the truth?"

"C'mon dude, you saw how upset she got about the whole Santana thing. If I tell her the truth about Quinn… who knows what she'll do!"

I am really pissed. "It doesn't matter! She deserves to know!"

Finn gets up and looks angry. "Dude! You are so out of line! Why do you care so much about Rachel anyway?"

I restrain myself from hitting him and walk away. I don't need to look back to know that he is fuming and knowing Finn, slightly confused by the situation.

Rachel's POV

At lunch, I am at my locker, admiring the picture of Finn and me in glee. A photo that I originally hated because it was unexpected and I wasn't shot from my left side but I can settle with this picture because it's of Finn and I!

As I close my locker and turn around I am met with a cold, icy liquid that makes my eyes burn. I try to find the source and watch Karofsky and Azimino strut away, exchanging a hi-five.

I open my locker and pull out a towel and my spare change of clothes, hoping nobody notices the tears streaming down my face, leaving trails of salty water slicing through the purple slushie.

I walk over to the girl's bathroom and open the door, not noticing Santana following close behind. I grab the chair on the far side and once turned around, I find Santana standing at the sink closest to the door.

"What do you want Santana? Have you come to gloat? You know, about this, and Finn?"

"Actually no. Wait, you know about Finn?"

I am angry to hear her play dumb; she has no idea what pain she has caused. "Oh give it up Santana! Everyone knows about you and Finn! You're the one who announced it in front of everyone in glee!"

"Oh I thought you were talking about something else. And I actually feel incredibly guilty about that thank you very much. I didn't do it to hurt you! I did it to hurt Finn! Besides you deserved to know! I was doing you a favour! He wouldn't have told you in the future anyway."

What does she mean about 'she thought I was talking about something else'? And Santana? Feeling guilty? I don't think so.

"Look you don't have to believe me but I am sorry. You need help washing that slushie off."

"Whatever. And I don't need help."

"That wasn't a question."

I feel a wave of surprise when she approaches me and sits me down in the chair.

"Put your head back."

I did as I was told and felt the cold water run through my hair. "Why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say it's an apology for what I did to you."

"Thanks Santana."

"Whatever Berry."

Once I was cleared of the purple slushie I entered one of the cubicles and changed into my spare clothes. I was surprised to find Santana had waited for me.

"Oh. You're still here."

"Look Berry, I need to tell you something."

"What's so importa-

"During first break I saw Finn and Quinn playing tonsil hockey in the auditorium."

Anger surged through me. I truly thought that Santana actually cared about me. But to find out that she just wanted to spread another lie to make me feel worse. How could I believe that Santana couldn't be a bitch?

"Wow. I should've known that you didn't actually care about me and that it was just a part of your stupid plan to make me feel worse. You're a liar, Santana. And a bitch!"

"But Berry, I'm not lying! It's the truth!"

"Oh really? Because you were just casually in the auditorium!"

"Tina and I were going to practice. Okay? After I saw Finn and Quinn I texted her that practice was cancelled. I thought that you would appreciate that I'm telling you?"

I was so angry that I didn't think it would be worth it to think of a reply. I stormed out of the room after picking up my slushied clothes and stepped into the corridor.

I approach my locker from the other end of the corridor and see Finn waiting for me. He waves and I smile and wave back. I pick up my pace and when I am within a few feet of him he notices something is wrong.

"Hey babe. Is something wrong?"

I look into his eyes and see the caring Finn that I fell in love with. "It's just Santana and the stupid jocks."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Ugh well, the stupid footballers slushied me in the middle of the corridor so I went to the bathroom to wash myself off and get changed only to meet Santana who was really kind and rinsed the slushie out of my hair and even waited for me after I got changed but when I emerged from the cubicle she told me about how she saw you and Quinn making out in the auditorium but don't worry, I told her that I didn't believe her. I know that you would never do that to me. Thanks Finn."

Finn averts his gaze which fell on the wall during my venting session back towards me. "Thanks for what?"

I smile at him. "For allowing me to vent."

"Don't worry, it's just Santana. She'll say anything to cause tension in other people's relationships."

"I know." I stare into his chest and back up to his eyes. "I love you."

He smiles and walks away, without giving me a hug goodbye and more importantly, without saying I love you back. He probably just forgot.

Puck's POV

It's the end of the day and I am heading towards my truck when I see Rachel walking out of the car park on her way home. I start walking faster and end up jogging towards her.

"Hey Rachel!"

She turns around and looks stunned. "So you're addressing me by my first name now, what did I do?

"Oh nothing… do you want a ride home?

She considers this for a few moments. "Sure. I'd love one."

We both turn around and walk to my truck. I'm feeling very kind towards Rachel at the moment considering her world is soon going to come crashing down. And I actually like being nice to Rachel.

I open the door for her and she happily hops into the truck and puts her seatbelt on. I shut the door and jog over to the driver's side and repeat the same process. I start the engine and we are on our way.

It is silent in the car. Rachel has her face in her palm and is staring out the window; god knows what she is thinking about. I really think I should tell her. Finn is being an A-grade douche for what he is doing to her. He is cheating on her with Quinn and not breaking it off. Quinn and Finn are both as bad as each other. Finn is cheating on Rachel with Quinn and Quinn cheated on Finn with me!

We are nearly at Rachel's house now. I have a horrible feeling of guilt in my chest but I've decided that I am not going to tell her. It's best that I don't get involved more than I already am.

I park the car on the side of the road opposite Rachel's house. "Do you need me to walk you to the door?"

She looks at me and giggles. "I'm fine Noah. Since when did you become such a gentleman?"

A dark shade of red covers my face. "Shut up."

She shuts the door and poke's her head through the window. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow when we practice our duet?"

I smile. "Sure. Hey. Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Sure. Well, I better go. Bye Noah!"

"Cya." I watch as she crosses the road and steps onto her lawn. I ignore the warm feeling in my chest as I watch her step inside and slowly drive away.

Rachel's POV

It's been a week since Puck and I won the duets competition, with Mercedes and Brittany coming second. We haven't gone to breadsticks yet because stupidly Mr Schuester didn't organise the voucher until afterwards and Breadsticks are fully booked for the next week so we are going to celebrate our win next week.

Puck and I have become closer in the last week. Our carpooling has become permanent and we talk a lot more. I like being friends with Puck. Despite his bad boy attitude and some of the footballers that he hangs around he is actually quite a good guy.

Finn has been acting weird. He's been secretive and he keeps cancelling our dates. He said that he has been having family troubles which I can sympathise with. I've been there. About a year ago my dads and I had gotten into a huge fight about which colour we should paint the house. We decided on blue and white.

The bell rings, signalling second period's end, and I walk out of the geography classroom and start heading for my locker. I have a free period next so I am planning on using it wisely and exercising my already amazing vocals, probably in the auditorium. I would like Finn to come too so I can coach him a little but I have only seen him once today which was in the morning and I don't' want to disturb him considering the tough time that he is having, he probably just needs time and to be alone for a while.

I reach my locker and unload my things from last period; I fix my hair a little in the mirror, grab a singing exercise book, close my locker, and head towards the auditorium. My eyes capture the sight of a few of the footballers striding my way, holding slushies, so I take a detour through a few other corridors to avoid the slushie facial that I receive every day.

Once I have reached the auditorium door most of the students have entered their classes, I turn the handle and walk in, only to feel my heart freeze, and my whole body stop. It felt like a lifetime as I watch the scene unfold in front of me.

There, in the middle of the stage, are Finn and Quinn, arms around each other, lips locked, looking happier and… more passionate than ever. I feel tears stinging at my eyes but I can't move. I hadn't noticed that I dropped my exercise book until now, when they both heard the thud and looked up to see me in my stunned state. They both pulled apart quickly. "Uh, Rachel! I didn't expect to see you here…" But I didn't hear him as my legs finally started working and I ran out of the room, tears finally streaming down my face.

I slam the door behind me as I run out of the room. I'm not sure where to go or what to do or what to think except of how stupid I have been. I mean, believing that Finn has been having family troubles when really he has been having make-out sessions with that bitch! Santana was right! Why did I ignore her! Ugh I have been so naïve!

I have run to the field and decide to go to the bleachers as there is no football or Cheerio practice on so it is practically deserted. I open the small, metal gate and notice Puck standing there, on one of the higher steps, staring at me.

I probably look like an emotional wreck. I sure do feel like one. But before I can think any more about this stupid situation I feel my weak legs give way and before I crash to the ground I feel strong, muscular arms catch my broken body and I am too exhausted to object or fight back so I just stay there, my tears staining Noah's shirt.

I don't know how long we have been standing here for, maybe five minutes, but suddenly I feel Noah leading me to sit down and I don't argue. I just sit there and feel his arms wrap around me again. I let out more tears into his shoulders for a few minutes until they turn into quiet sobs.

I untangle myself from Puck's grasp and wipe at my wet face. I look down at Noah's chest to reveal a wet shirt. "Sorry about all this Noah… I'll wash your shirt for you."

Puck looks at me with caring, hazel eyes. "Rachel, don't be sorry. And don't worry about the shirt. It's fine, really."

I'm so lucky to have a friend like Puck. After being in his strong grasp I feel a lot better, but I think it's time that I go home, even if I do miss out on last period. "Um, I think I'm just going to go home."

I get up to leave and feel his hand on my arm. "I'll drive you."

"No. You don't have to do that. I don't want you to miss class."

He smiles. "It's maths! I wouldn't be going anyway."

"Thank you."

We both walk slowly towards the car park. It's a silent walk, which is okay; I don't really feel like talking at the moment anyway. I spot his truck at the back of the car park, which is closest to us. We finally reach it and he opens the door for me. I say thank you and hop in, my shaky hands buckling my seat belt.

Puck walks around the other side of the car and gets in. He straps himself in and starts the engine, the same process playing. As we start to drive, I can feel his stare on me at the times when he is not looking at the road. I probably owe it to him to tell him what happened after I practically fell into his arms.

After a long, silent drive we pulled up at my house. "Do you want to stay over for a while? My dads are at work so there'll be no-one home."

He looks at me and runs his hand through his Mohawk. "Yeah, of course."

Once in my room I sit on my bed and hug one of my pillows. Puck is standing in the doorway. I offer him a seat on my desk chair and he accepts, slowly walking towards it and plopping himself down on it with a thump.

We exchange glances and I decide to break the silence. "I suppose I owe it to you to tell you what happened…"

"Rachel, you don't' have to tell me anything. I am happy to be there for you, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"No, I want to tell you. Besides, I should really tell someone."

He doesn't respond, just looks at me and I continue. "Well, I may as well start from the beginning or it won't make much sense… Well as you know Finn and I broke up because of the whole Santana thing but then he apologised and I forgave him so we got back together. And you also know that he and Quinn got paired together for the duets competition. Well about a week ago when I got slushied, Santana helped me wash off, which was weird, and waited for me while I was getting changed, also weird, and when I was finished she told me about how she saw Finn and Quinn making out in the auditorium but I didn't believe any of it and stormed off, when I told Finn this he just said that that was Santana and not to worry about it. In the next few days I hardly saw Finn at school, he said that this was because he was having family troubles. Anyway today when I went to the auditorium I found Finn and Quinn making out and when they saw me I just ran and that's when I met you…"

Puck looks angry, to say the least. On one hand, he looks sympathetic but on the other hand he looks pissed. Really pissed. And while I am flattered by this I am also scared because I know what Puck can be capable of if he is angry enough.

"Rachel I am so sorry."

I show a puzzled expression. "For what?"

He stands up and starts pacing. "Last week, when we were driving to school and I told you that Finn wanted to talk to me…"

"Yeah."

He takes a deep breath and looks me straight in the eye. "Finn told me about how in rehearsal the two of them made out and told me how they were in love and that he wasn't going to break up with you until he and Quinn had 'sorted everything out'. I should have told you Rachel, as soon as I heard. Rachel, I am so sorry."

My emotions start flooding back but I don't show them, I just try to hide the wavering in my voice. "So you knew?"

He takes a step towards me. "Rachel, please forgive me. I wanted to tell you but-

I can't hide the waver in my voice now and tears are threatening to spill. "So you knew that Finn and Quinn were dating and making out behind my back and you didn't tell me?"

"Rachel, I-

"Puck you need to leave."

He wraps his left hand around the bed post at the foot of my bed. "But I-

"Leave. Now!"

He pulls his hand away from the bed post and takes one last look at me before he takes off out of the room, followed by the front door slamming behind him. After a while I hear his truck speed away and I am left to deal with my emotions on my own. I pull my knees into my chest and release quiet sobs for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck's POV

After I left Rachel's house I drove around Lima for about an hour. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to go home because I would've had to deal with my drunken mother. Fortunately for Kate (little sister) she was staying at a friend's place so she wouldn't have to deal with her on her own.

When I arrived home I found my mum passed out on the couch so I went to my room and played on my guitar until I got tired and went to bed.

Now I am sitting on the bleachers, just strumming my guitar silently. I can't stop thinking about what happened last night. I really don't want Rachel to be angry at me. I really like our relationship at the moment and I don't want to jeopardise that. I guess it's too late.

I really did want to tell her, but it wasn't my business. But now that I think about it I really should've told her, she didn't deserve to be lied to by that jerk.

Rachel's POV

_Lunchtime_

I'm wandering aimlessly around the corridors. I don't really have many people to talk to because the stuff about Quinn and Finn has spread around the school like wildfire, as rumours usually do, and the kids in glee I can hang around with, but I don't really have anyone to talk to about the whole situation.

As I am walking I notice Santana walking towards me on the opposite side of the corridor and when we meet in the middle, I stop her. "Hey Santana. Look, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry that I didn't believe you. And I'm also sorry that I called you a liar and a bitch."

To my surprise, she pulled me into a quick hug. "Don't worry about it. Why would have you believed me? I'm really sorry about the whole situation."

I smile. "Thank you Santana. So you really did care when you helped me with the slushie?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna get all mushy but yeah, I did."

"Thank you."

"Whatever. I'll see ya round I guess."

She trotted away in the same direction in which she was walking before. I continued in the previous direction I was following. I smiled. It's great how two people who can start off disliking each other can actually become friends in the end. At least, I hope Santana and I are friends.

I turn into another corridor and notice Finn at his locker, grabbing a bunch of green roses. I walk slowly up to him and once he sees me, he turns to face me. "Are those for Quinn?" He looks at his feet.

"Uh, yeah," his gaze wanders everywhere except towards me, "Well uh, I've kinda gotta go so uh, I guess I'll see you around…"

As he starts to turn around, I pull his sleeve, making him stop and turn around so he is facing me. "Finn, we need to talk about what happened…"

"W-well, w-what's there to talk about?"

I think about this. "Well, it would be silly if we just ignored each other for the rest of high school. We'll have to talk about it eventually and what better time than the present?"

He continues to shuffle his feet. "Well, what can I say? I'm sorry, I guess. I didn't mean to hurt you, it just sorta, happened."

I am a little angry at him for playing the innocent little boy but I don't show it. "Don't give me that. Puck told me about what you told him."

His pupils contract and he folds his arms against his chest. "What are you talking about? I haven't told Puck anything."

I sigh. "He told me that you confessed your love for Quinn and that you said that you and Quinn had been making out for a while and you weren't going to break up with me until you and Quinn had sorted everything out. And don't tell me that this conversation never took place because I know that Puck would never lie to me."

This time he doesn't say anything, he just keeps his gaze fixed on the ground.

I release another sigh. "Look Finn, you and Quinn can have your perfect relationship. I know now that I don't need you and with time, I can be happy without you."

Finn looks up. "But Rachel, I still love you."

My anger level starts to rise and as I'm about to tell him to just stop I hear a familiar voice break the silence. "Bullshit!" Puck yells, "You never loved her, and you clearly don't love her now! She just caught you making out with Quinn and you're saying that you still love her! Dude! You've gotta stop lying to her! She doesn't deserve it!"

By this time Puck is standing next to me and I start to see Finn's rage. "Dude! You have no idea! Stop meddling in my relationships! It's none of your business! I'm talking to Rachel, so if you don't mind i-

"You lost any right to talk to her when you started two timing with that bitch!" Puck interrupts.

Finn gets even angrier and he takes a step towards Puck. "Hey! Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!"

Puck maintains his stance. "You know what? You're right. Quinn is a bitch but you; you are a jerk who gets his kicks out of making girls feel like shit!"

That was the last straw. Finn throws a punch at Puck, hitting him on the nose. I stand pressed against the lockers as Puck reacts by throwing a swing at Finn's jaw, and I hear a crack making me cringe a little. They keep hitting each other and I'm thrown out of my daze by common sense. "Guys! Stop!" I yell but it doesn't make a difference so I attempt to pull Puck off Finn; he jumps back and Finn gets up. They are both fuming, glaring at one another. I hear Finn's voice. "Fuck this."

He storms off, leaving Puck and I in the middle of an empty corridor. I am surprised that nobody heard and came straight away; they were probably all in the cafeteria.

I pull Puck into the girl's bathroom by his left arm. He tries to fight it but gives up when he is inside. I grab the chair from the corner and lots of paper towels and gesture for him to sit down. He complies and flinches a bit when I apply a wet towel to his nose, which has been bleeding heavily since the fight.

I tilt his head back so it is leaning against the sink. While holding the paper towel on his nose, I look into his eyes. "Are you okay Noah?"

He smirks. "I'm brilliant."

"You're lucky nobody showed up or you would've been suspended. Or worse!"

He shuffles in his chair. "Eh. All in a day's work."

I sit on his lap, still putting pressure on his nose. "Thank you Noah."

He sits up. "For what?"

"For sticking up for me. It was very kind of you but I didn't need your help, I could've handled it perfectly on my own."

He takes my free hand. "Finn's an idiot, he doesn't deserve you. Never did. He had it coming anyways."

I sigh. "But you two are best friends; I just broke your friendship!"

He squeezes my hand. "No you didn't. Besides, he deserved those blows, and I was happy to give them to him. I was even happier to stick up for you."

His gaze breaks mine and this time I squeeze his hand. "I'm sorry about last night." He looks up at me. "I was upset and wasn't thinking straight."

"It's fine, I understand." He pulls me into a hug and I gladly accept, and relax into his grip when I feel his arms wrap around my waist. "Thank you Noah." He smiles. "Anytime."


End file.
